galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Festus
Festus is the Plague Father, lord of disease, master of dispair. He is the festering wound that sprouts sickness. Festus is the creator of illness, and it is through this that he gains his followers, usually by force. However, he always offers his followers a choice before they convert fully to the Father of Decay. History History specific to the god. Apotheosis, death, important events pertaining to the deity. Home The Festering Pits is the 664th layer of the Abyss. It is puss filled disease ridden forest of fungus and ooze. Relationships Relationships with other deities. Appearance and Emissaries Festus is a large beast of a man. His bloated body is filled and layered with puss and boils. The very sight of him disgusts any mortal. It is said that anyone that is in the presence of Festus becomes violently ill. Servants Important mortals and immortals that serve the deity. Church of Festus Festus grants life to those who would worship him. Most worshipers are obtained through the use of disease and a promise to never suffer from it again. Anyone that pledges loyalty to Festus can be rendered immune to the effects of their illness, but they can still spread it. The trade is simple. Live for Festus and be granted life eternal. Of course your life doesn't end up exactly how you probably had imagined it. Worshipers and Clergy Clergy usually wear sick looking colors; dark green, brown, and others people typically think about when thinking of sickness. They can be seen in heavy armor or in robes. Many veteran clergymen are covered in disease. The cured disease doesn't always stop altering the body as it would normally if they were immune to it. Instead, the diseased clergyman becomes more and more ill and disgusting over time. Some have skin falling off. Some turn a different color. Some become bloated and covered in boils. It depends on the original Illness they were infected with, zombie rot being the most common. Temples and Shrines No true temples dedicated to Festus exist. Major holy sites are located in areas where disease has taken hold of the population, either because they are the cause, or they wish to study it. Holy Texts Book of Filth: This is a collection of every disease that has ever existed, how to create it, what it does, who it affects, and the easiest way to spread it. There is only one in existence and it is said that anyone who holds the book also holds the fate of the world in their hands, as they are capable of destroying everything in plague and disease. Holy Relics The Plague Scythe: This is Festus' scythe. It spreads disease with every touch. Magic Items Any magic item that is typically associated with the church. These items are almost always available at a temple of the deity. Traits Living with Disease You have spent a lot of time around illness, either in an area with disease, or serving Festus, and have built up a resistance to it and learned about the body while doing so. You receive a +2 trait bonus on saves vs. disease and a +1 to your Heal checks. Additionally, Heal is always a class skill. Category:Religion Category:Gods Category:Chaos Domain Category:Plant Domain Category:Suffering Domain Category:Chaotic Evil Deity